


Danseur

by WORLDLWT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ballet Dancer Harry, Ballet Dancer Louis, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry run rival dance acadamy's and have to come together as one when one falls into financial troubles.</p><p>No one dies, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy here you'll learn about Louis and Harry's characters and personalities I promise the story will pick up and get more interesting 
> 
> Please leave comments so I can see how everyone stands on this! Enjoy - Julia
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis was never particularly good with money but he knew how to make it last. Well at least for the five years he ran the studio. He came from a small town where you helped your neighbors and when an unfamiliar face rolled through the town, you could pick them out, because they stood out like a sore thumb.

He didn't like having to travel into the city for anything, let alone what could possibly be his final finance meeting about the stability of the studio. He knew they weren't in good shape. He couldn't raise tuition because most of the girls honestly couldn't afford it. He just wanted to make a safe haven for them, to relax and to escape from whatever reality hit them when they walked out his door.

He walked through the halls as though a ticking time glass was situated on his shoulder, the beads of sand running faster than the beads of sweat on the back of his neck. He could almost hear the word bankrupt exploding like fireworks in his mind. The sad faces of all of his girls lining the walls of his mind like old, unnatural wallpaper that new buyers look at and cringe. 

He knocked on door C and was called in. The office was brown, the chairs were brown, his suit was brown. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating in the tiny room as Leo, his accountant stood up to shake his hand. 

His bigger, stronger hands seemed to crush Louis’ smaller and much more delicate ones. Leo's hands were made to chop wood and build homes while Louis’ were made for something much less masculine.

“Good afternoon Louis. I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news. Which one would you prefer to hear first.”

He sat down and gestured towards the seat for Louis to sit as well. He did as instructed and crossed his legs letting his hands fall on top of his knee.

“Bad. I think I know what it is.”

Leo sighed slipping a paper in front of Louis with a bunch of numbers scribbled on it that Louis didn't want to understand.

“You're bankrupt. Your studios tuition is too low to continue you can raise it but I know how you feel about that.”

Louis sighed folding the corner of the paper down and then unfolding it, a nervous habit he did with bills and checks and basically anything that had a dollar sign on it.

“Do I have any other options?”

“Sell.”

Louis groaned leaning back in the chair and let his hands rub his temples, slowly going in circles until he could think straight again.

“I've had this studio for five years.”

Leo smiled sympathetically at him, not necessarily trying to console him but trying to show even a little empathy.

“It's time to move on. The good news is you'll make a small profit if you do this correctly and sell.”

Louis thought about it for a second the wallpaper little girls in his head frowning back at him.

“Fine. I trust you.”

Leo smiled and stood up to shake Louis’ hand again. This time Louis would actually leave and never return to talk about his precious studio and its financial troubles.

“It's been a pleasure trying to help you Louis.”

Louis just nodded knowing it was all bullshit anyway. He had a plan formulating in the back of his head but his noon class was starting in twenty minutes and he didn't want to be late.

He left the office casually walking down the hall with his hands in his pocket the sun was shining into the glass building, almost blinding him as it bounced off of the white flooring. How could the sun still shine when his whole world felt dark. He would have to disappoint people today.

*****

He arrived to the studio right on time to change quickly and welcome all the girls inside. They all flocked in, full on smiling and piling their bags in the corner. 

Louis turned to address them as some stood and talked to their friends and some sat in the corner putting on their ballet shoes.

“Girls, start your stretches. I have to make an announcement to your parents.”

He could hear their little voices chattering about what it could be. New costumes? Another teacher? Maybe they were going to compete again soon, something off schedule and new.

He frowned leaving the room and stepping into the small waiting room. His eyes looking into the ballet room. The girls stretching and giggling amongst themselves. Each smile tearing a little at his heart.

He closed the curtain so the girls couldn't see their parents reactions to his statement. He wanted to wait, he wanted to see if his plan worked until he broke his girls.

The parents watched him as he turned to them, not bothering to put a fake smile on his face.

“I have some bad news.”

They all seemed to lean over in their seats, all eyes wide and staring in his direction. He rubbed his hands against each other as he spoke.

“As you all know this studio is and has always been about the happiness of the girls. I don't over charge, I mostly under charge and it's finally caught up to us.”

He sighed as he could see the look of realization wash over some of the parents faces. A dad in the corner nodding his head as if he understood all of Louis’ troubles.

“I have to sell the studio. In other words I will no longer be teaching ballet classes. I have a plan that may work so I just ask of you not to tell your daughters yet.”

One of the mothers in the front raised her hand and for a second Louis felt like he was teacher in a class full of nine year old.

“Mrs.Jefferson?”

She looked around almost looking for support before she even asked her question.

“What exactly is your plan might I ask?”

Louis nodded his approval of her question along with many other heads much older than his.

“Have you all heard of Styles Steps Academy of Dance?”

They all nodded considering though richer than them they were ranked equally in talent. Louis was a great teacher with a smart head on his shoulders and a loving heart and his girls thrived from that while Harry's girls were under strict ruling and a little hateful when it came to competing against Louis’ girls.

“I was going to call in a favor. Ask Harry if he had room there.”

Murmurs arose around him a bit of an angry vibe clouded the small area. Claudine who ran the desk raised her eyebrows at him in suspicion.

“I know what you're all thinking.”

Louis looked out over the now hushed crowd before him and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that hour alone.

“I know what we all think about Harry's establishment and I know we don't like him but I went to dancing school with him and though he might not like me anymore we were once friends and I hope he has even the tiniest sliver of a heart left to take our girls in. I'm going to try everything I can to get as many girls over there as possible, for as little as possible. He has a large studio and lots of room and we only have twenty girls.”

Mrs.Jefferson who seemed to be taking the most verbal position in the group looked Louis up and down once again before asking her final question.

“What happens if only some girls get picked?”

Louis truly hadn't thought that far yet so he shrugged first before answering.

“If that were to be the case, I would help each child that wasn't chosen find a suitable Acadamy for them. The Styles Steps Academy is simply the closest to us.”

Everyone seemed to have a mutual liking for his answer and he felt like a very small part of his heavy weight was lifted from his shoulder, the real weight being the twenty girls inside waiting for him, with wonder in their eyes.

He pulled the curtains back to show the room again, the girls in old worn out tutus and tights running around, all different ages packed into one room. He had them all come today at noon usually the older girls came in the early morning and also at night but he gave them a break today, just for today and if his plan worked, tomorrow as well.

He moved his eyes and opened the door, letting it gently close behind him as little girls crowded him almost begging him to spill the secret.

“What was it Mr.Tomlinson? Why is it a secret?”

He looked down into the big brown puppy dog eyes and patted her head before smiling. 

“You'll found out tomorrow sweetie, now let's begin our class.”

Class went smoothly and talk of the secret died down and was never brought up again even at the end of class as Louis was cleaning up and the girls were packing up, no one asks him anything. 

He adjusted his tights and followed the girls out each pairing off with a parent and leaving to return to their individual realities. Louis had to stay in the waiting room with a twelve year old girl named Cassidy whose parents both worked long hours and were sometimes a little late for pickup.

Cassidy looked up at him with wide eyes, her nerves slipping past her barrier and swam quickly around her eyes.

“I'm sorry Mr.Tomlinson, I'm sure they'll be here soon.”

Louis smiled softly at her. She shouldn't have to apologize for something so simple and out of her honest control. 

“It's fine, I'll be here all day now stay as long as you need, I just need to make a phone call. I'll be in my office if there is any emergency but I'm sure whatever you could need can be given to you by Claudine.”

She nodded at him and Claudine was already fishing for her supply of lollipops for when any of the girls stayed back to wait.

Louis smiled and walked away from the scene and into his office, closing the door. His back fell lightly against it as he stared at the phone on his desk. Would it be more personal if he called from his cellphone? Or would it be weird? They hadn't talked in years and the last time they did Harry told him off and stomped away. They pretended they didn't even know each other at competitions. They could stand next to each other during award ceremonies and not blink an eye in the others direction.

He pushed off the door and circled his desk like a shark would, slowly planning his next few moves with great care. He checked the clock it was only two in the afternoon, he would still surely be there, probably on break. 

He let his fingers slowly slide down the spine of the phone, he remembered for a second laughing as Harry did the same to his very spine with an ice cube before rehearsal started, both laughing their heads off and being shushed by their instructor.

He picked up the phone with a very small smile on his face and dialed the number to Harry's dance academy that he kept hidden, taped under his desk in case he ever decided that he was done pretending Louis was dead to him.

He held the phone to his ear each ring making his smile weaken and his stomach knot up. He felt like he was doing something illegal, why did Harry always have to make him feel like that?

“Styles Steps Academy of Dance, my name is Penelope how may I help you today?”

Louis suddenly felt like he never spoke a day in his life and didn't know how. The moment of silence lingered a little too long and the sweet and almost timid voice broke through the phone again.

“Hello? Is anybody there?”

Louis cleared his throat and stared at a small hole in the wall above the door for focus.

“Yes, hello I'm here! I'm sorry, someone distracted me for a moment.”

Harry, Harry, Harry always the biggest distraction whether it was during class or in the hallway someone always seemed to be preoccupied with thoughts of Harry running through their mind.

“It's fine. May I ask who's speaking?”

Louis looked deeply at the spot above the door and adjusted his collar as he spoke.

“My name is Louis Tomlinson, I'm looking to get in touch with Harry Styles, it's well, it's a business matter.”

She was silent for a moment he could hear her chair moving back and that same wave of nerves ripped through his body as she spoke to him again.

“Please hold one moment.”

Before he could even say anything a little ballet song started to play. It was Harry's favorite, it was the Russian dance from the Nutcracker, Tchaikovsky to be exact. Harry would take the train to the studio and have to blasting through his earphones.

Penelope's voice cut through the phone once more and slightly startled Louis awake from his daydream.

“Sorry to make you wait, I'll transfer you over to Harry.”

He waited a moment in silence and then the voice he hadn't heard properly in years broke through the phone like a wild animal.

“Well, well, well are we here to finally play nice Tomlinson?”

His delusions of Harry's good memories all seemed to fade out and replace with all his nasty ones and Louis remembered why he was supposed to hate him.

“Hello Harold.”

Harry sighed almost blissfully he could almost see him putting his feet on his desk and letting his hair fall back behind the chair, one arm cupping his neck for support as he listened to Louis.

“Oh wow it's a pleasure to hear that voice again Louis. So unique, I could always pick you out from the crowd.”

Louis sighed into the phone letting his chin rest in his hand.

“It's been so long I almost forgot that you always sounded like the biggest douchebag in the room.”

He heard Harry chuckle on his end probably recalling his last year at the academy when he seemed to go out of control.

“Well that's not a very nice way to talk to someone you're about to ask for a favor now is it?”

How did he know he wanted a favor, maybe he just wanted to chat.

“How do you know I need a favor?”

Harry was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“You always needed me Louis, why would this time be any different?”

There was a small moment of silence that seemed to span a lifetime as Louis held the phone to his ear.

“Well what is it?”

Louis cleared his throat and his mind as he focused on his plan, he would do anything he needed to to save his girls even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

“I’m closing.”

“What your legs? It's about time, remember Peter from those weird hippie art classes, you guys were like bunnies on cocaine.”

Louis rolled his eyes, clenching his fist in anger as Harry brought up things from his past.

“No, my business is closing you dimwit and for your information I have had a boyfriend for four years now.”

Harry sucked in a little bit of air, not really comprehending or seeing Louis with a long term boyfriend, only short term flings like he used to.

“Who? What does he look like?”

“Harry, my business, we can chat about my boyfriend later.”

Harry sighed he could hear him standing up and pacing his office. He was always a little possessive of Louis, hating each and every guy he went close to, unless of course it was him Louis was latching onto.

“Just tell me his name, come on for old times sake.”

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He was leading the conversation now, he was in control.

“William Mcpeak.”

If he could hear inside Harry's brain right now, all he would've heard was explosions.

“The William Mcpeak? As in the professional hockey player. You're dating a professional hockey player and you are asking me for money?”

Louis almost laughed at the jealousy lingering in Harry's voice, he always wanted to date some famous guys with strong arms and money and here Louis was doing just that.

“Jealous? By the way I'm not asking him for money and I'm not asking you either I'm asking you for a favor not a loan.”

Harry hummed probably sitting back down in his cushioned seat and contemplating Louis’ plan.

“So what is it?”

Louis stared at the hole above the door and spoke clearly into the phone.

“I don't know if you have room at your Academy but I have some talented girls here. I was wondering if maybe you could let some of them at least try out.”

Harry was silent he could hear him scribbling something down on paper a little huff of air escaping his lips as he spoke back softly into the phone.

“Will you be there tomorrow?”

Louis was almost shocked, it was that easy? There had to be a catch, a dark light hidden among the brightness. 

“Y-yes I will. You're going to come here and do what might I ask?”

“I'm going to choose girls to take under my wing, I have a few in mind but I can only choose three.”

That number broke his heart three out of twenty was bad, that couldn't even lift a weight off his shoulder.

“Oh, okay. Three is fine. Thank you. See you tomorrow.”

He was going to hang up again and maybe bash his head against the wall but Harry's voice stopped him and it was low this time, like he was cupping the receiver end with his hand so no one but Louis could hear.

“If you need a job, you can.”

He stopped for a second, cutting himself short before he took a deep breath and finished his sentence.

“You can come here and teach with me, I have a lot of girls and I'm sure your girls would feel more comfortable with a friendly face around.”

Louis couldn't believe his own ears. Who was this and what did he do with the normal Harry Styles.

“You do remember last time we worked together, I'm surprised no one was killed.”

Harry chuckled again probably replaying their senior year in his mind, all the dirty tricks and fights and a lot of tears from Louis’ end now that he thought about it.

“But in the end we were magical together. Let's spark that fire again.”

Louis thought about it humming into the phone like when someone hangs up on you suddenly and the ringing stays in your ears for a few minutes.

“I'll think about it tonight and get back to you, see you Harry, I have to go.”

Harry said goodbye and they hung up. Louis stared at the wall for a moment just contemplating his next move as his phone buzzed and Harry's name with a broken heart next to it popped up.

“Wear something sexy tomorrow ;)”

Louis rolled his eyes and refused to answer that and stoop down to his weird sexual level. He simply let the phone sit calmly on the desk and stood up.

He straightened out his tights and moved out of his office. Claudine sat typing at the computer, she looked up at Louis and smiled.

“The parents came.”

Louis nodded and leaned on the desk, his eyes looking at her with a sense of confusion.

“What do you need Lou?”

She smirked at his face and he pouted just wanting reassurance that what he was doing wasn't too crazy.

“Do you think that what I'm doing is a little crazy?”

She stopped typing and looked up at him with an expression that he couldn't read at all.

“From what you told me about him he sounds like a jerk but, he's a jerk with money and a business that you need so what's wrong with using a heartless person to succeed.”

Louis pushed off of the desk with a sigh and spun neatly on his heels and sat down in a plastic chair looking up at the crumbling ceiling.

“I feel gross, I feel like I need a shower.”

She picked up a pen and started writing out numbers. She handed it over the desk and Louis stood up and retrieved it.

“Go home Louis, that's my new cell number call me if you need to be talked back into your plan.”

She stood up and started gathering her things as Louis simply thanked her and with what felt like one wave of her wrist she was out the door and Louis was alone in a studio again.

******

The next morning he seemed to be running on extra coffee and brushing his hair down more times than usual. He flossed, he never flosses.

He didn't know why, it was just Harry. Heartless Harry from college. He ran his fingers down his thighs adjusting his clothes as he opened the door for him and Claudine who winked at him as the clock was ticking closer to noon.

He called another large class, to break the news all at once to everyone and to introduce Harry. He wasn't actually going to be teaching class today, he just wanted it to be a sit down where the girls could just hang out as a group one last time.

Before he even took off his coat Harry walked in, whistling something Louis hadn't heard before. Harry stopped in the doorway and smiled.

“Am I early?”

Louis looked at the clock, ten minutes till noon, the girls would be showing up any minute now. He looked back at Harry dressed in street clothes, skinny jeans and a lush shirt that look more expensive than Louis’ own home.

“You're fine, the girls should be coming soon so you might want to stand away from the chaos.”

Harry got the memo and stepped inside. Claudine was watching them from the front desk her presence going unnoticed by Harry so far.

“You took dress sexy to a whole other level.”

Louis put his jacket on the hook now only in his tights and a tank top and frowned at Harry who pouted back.

“What Louis why the face? You look good can't I compliment an old friend for blossoming?”

Harry then noticed Claudine sitting there, watching them and he walked over and put out his hand for her to shake.

“I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there that was rude of me. I'm Harry, Harry Styles.”

She shook his hand without much expression and coldly let his hand drop.

“I know who you are, Louis has told me all about you.”

Harry nodded shaking his head and looking at Louis who was bending over to pick up something he dropped off of the floor. Harry licked his lips before returning his attention to Claudine.

“All bad I assume.”

She nodded and sat down and Harry took a step backwards, away from the desk with a smile.

“It's deserving, that's fine.”

Louis came back to the desk and watched as the girls started pouring in and they all looked at Harry like he was an alien.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Louis with a fake smile on his face to mask his discomfort.

“Why are they all looking at me like I have seven heads?”

Louis pointed down to Harry's clothes and smiled softly.

“They're not used to rich looking gigantic men standing in the middle of their studio. You grew a lot, last time I stood beside you like this you were only a little bit taller than me.”

Harry smiled and even laughed a little bit and the girls seemed to relax at the sound, he wasn't such a threat to them anymore.

“You were always so much smaller than everyone else and much more delicate.”

Louis rolled his eyes but then smiled at the little girls and parents who roamed into the room, each of them handing their jackets to their parents and running with their giant backpacks into the room.

Louis smiled hard and through gritted teeth, spoke to Harry as if all the secrets in the world sat on his tongue.

“It is not the time to reminisce with me Harry, I have to break seventeen little hearts today.”

Louis started walking away as Harry straightened himself up, adults now looking at him with the same wide eyes as their children.

“Well, at least I'm helping you make three people happy, I could've said no.”

Louis spun around a little angry at his tone. He was all high and mighty, smirking at Louis like he owned the world and Louis was begging for food.

“Stop it Harry. I never said I didn't appreciate what you were doing for me!”

Harry stood taller than Louis. Their small banter about height dripping away and being replaced by a bit of anger between the two.

“Well, you never said it either. You said thank you in the most disappointed voice ever. I also offered you a job so be a little more grateful.”

Louis felt like he was being scolded by his mother. He simply put his hands up in defense, the two boys drawing a crowd of eyes and turned heads and even some of the girls were watching through the window.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to sound disappointed I was just stressed yesterday. I do appreciate your help and I appreciate you coming over here and the offer. Now let's stop fighting and go inside.”

Harry nodded, following Louis past the parents and into the small room where he almost tripped over a mountain of backpacks that Louis gracefully stepped over.

Harry made a mental note to pick lockers that were next to each other, for their comfort. 

Louis stood in the middle the girls all crowding around him, sitting down one by one, looking up at him with wide eyes as if he was everything to them. Harry's girls didn't look at him like that. 

“Hello ladies.”

They all said hello back to him, smiles and sparkling eyes all seeming to talk to him in complete unison.

“I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news.”

The girls all seemed to lean forward Louis paused until the chatter died down and he could speak clearly again.

“The bad news is, well, our studio is being taken away from us. Basically we can't use this studio or be a group anymore.”

The girls got deadly quiet, some not understanding due to their young age. While the older girls knew exactly what he meant and even knew why, it wouldn't shock anyone if he said bankrupt, everyone knew they weren't rich but something inside Louis couldn't bring himself to say it.

“Now I know it sounds horrible but I plan on working with each and every one of your families to find you a new home and that's how I will turn over to the good news.”

Louis gestured towards Harry who was standing awkwardly in the middle of a pile of princess and unicorn backpacks, pink frill piling around him and consuming him. He simply smiled waiting for his approval to walk over.

“This is Harry.”

He gestured for Harry to start walking over and he did as he was told and stood next to Louis. He was usually confident in front of a crowd but he couldn't help the feeling of hatred coming off of the small eyes.

“Harry is the owner and ballet teacher at The Styles Steps Academy of dance and also a friend from back when I went to college. Please be nice.”

Louis looked at them with a stern look because he knew what they thought about Harry and the girls at his academy. They should still respect him when he spoke considering he was going to help three of them.

“Hello ladies. I did some research and I can fit three girls into my program, free of charge.”

Free of charge? Louis didn't ask him for that, maybe a small reduction because of their status but not free of charge.

Harry continued on anyway, Louis noticed the door to the studio was open and the parents could hear what was happening and some were sitting on the edge of their seats, hoping their child's name was picked.

“My goal for the three girls I pick is not only to help my friend Louis but to make sure you continue your program and grow as a dancer. Mostly all of our dancers move on to the college level so I have chosen the three girls I think have the talent and drive to make it that far.”

Silence filled the room again and Louis looked out at the crowd not knowing exactly who he picked because in his eyes everyone had the ability to become great.

“I'll start from the youngest age to the oldest. My first pick would undoubtedly be Amelia. Amelia's stage presence blew away her rival from my school and won her, her well deserved first place title. Come and stand by me Amelia.”

Amelia smiled widely and her red hair, tied up neatly in a bun bounced a little from her overall excitement and rush to stand beside Harry.

“My next choice would be Callie, who beat one of my best dancers over at the academy this year. Your grace as a dancer is blooming now and I can see that it'll take you very far in life. Come stand by me.”

Callie slowly stood and with as much grace as Harry talked about in her dancing she showed as she walked up to stand beside him.

“My final choice and my oldest choice is Tiffany, your achievements and abilities are well beyond a high school level and I'm determined to get you into a fabulous college that will not only please your dreams but also your parents wallet, there's many scholarships out there and I know many people. Come stand by me.”

Tiffany, who was always a little more shy blushed as she stood up and stood tall next to Harry, looking out the window at her dad, who always seemed to be the only dad there. He was smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up in which she nodded at and focused on Harry's words.

“Thank you all ladies but as I said before I only had room for three girls and I'm sure Louis will work hard to find you all suitable homes.”

Louis was about to speak on behalf of all the girls but Harry cut him off.

“One last thing.”

He addressed the ladies again and the three girls beside him.

“I've asked Louis, who won't have a job to go to after this place closes to come work with me, not for me but beside me and he said he would think about it and tell me today if he would like to take it.”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Harry sternly.

“Harry. Not now.”

The three girls looked more excited at the thought of Louis going with them on their scary journey to the academy.

“Nope, now's the time. Doesn't everyone agree that Louis should take this job opportunity.”

Harry nodded and even the girls nodded and Louis put his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, I'll do it but just until these three are settled and happy.”

Harry nodded knowing once he had a job teaching again he wouldn't want to leave but if getting Louis to come along with him meant going along with a silly narrative then so be it.

“So it's settled, I'm going to go talk to these three lovely ladies and their parents outside, Louis back to you.”

Harry moved out of the room with the three girls and their parents stood up and Harry brought them all outside so the other parents wouldn't hear.

Louis sat down criss cross like the rest of the girls and smiled at them.

“I promised I would find you all new homes and I've called multiple agencies and most are willing to take a few girls at a time but I promise by the end you will all be right back into a routine.”

One of the younger girls leaned heavily on her hand her cheek being squashed under the pressure.

“Change is scary Mr.Tomlinson.”

Louis mimicked her movements and leaned heavily on his own hand and smiled softly at her.

“I know sweetie, but change can be god something.”

“Do you think Louis and Harry will be a good change, compared to Louis or Harry.”

It was one of the older girls who said that, arms crossed, probably devastated that she didn't get picked because who wanted such an old dancer to come and try to pick up their routine.

Louis looked through the small group at her, her expression breaking his heart a little as he pushed forward words he could only lace up with the hope that lined his very heart.

“I hope so.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically we meet a few more characters here, Scott, Marcus, Will and Ben and Louis and Harry spill a little bit more about their past relationship which is a bit too complicated to explain all at once so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos I really appreciate them! 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis woke up before the sun, trying to relax his nerves before having to see Harry again. He knew he was too lenient, he knew he agreed too soon but his heart reached out to his girls and he knew these three needed him.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to read Harry's name.

“Meet me at the Starbucks up the block from the studio, it's on the left when you walk down. See you soon.”

Not even a hello, Louis rolled his eyes but continued on like normal, picking out spandex shorts today, just like he saw Harry wearing one time he eavesdropped on their practice. If he was going to do this he was going to blend in as much as possible.

He didn't bothering grabbing a snack on the way out he simply pulled on a pair of sweatpants and called his mother, who he knew was up anyway.

It rang for a while before her sweet and calming voice filled his ears.

“You're nervous, you never call me anymore unless you're nervous.”

He chuckled lightly into the phone checking the time as he talked and then started to explain his issue.

“I've teamed up with Harry again, business is down and out for good this time.”

He could hear her sigh and he could hear the clinking of coffee cups and spoons.

“Love, you did a good thing for a good amount of time you should be happy. You helped so many girls. Now let me hear more about how Harry is involved.”

He pulled on his coat and turned the knob of his door. New York was just as weird and lively this time of the morning as it was at noon. It was a wonderful place to work considering someone was always up with you.

“He's taking some of my girls. I'm working with him.”

Louis whispered so his mother couldn't hear the last part clearly. He could see the face she was probably making before she even spoke.

“Working? Together? As one?”

Louis sighed checking his watch, he had a good walk to the Starbucks and he didn't feel like the subway today. He felt like he needed the crisp air and the chill of the early morning to wake him up.

“I know how it sounds, I know what he did last time we worked together but mom, maybe I'm crazy or maybe he's crazy or maybe we're all crazy but I think holding a grudge for that long is insane.”

She hummed into the phone as Louis looked both ways before crossing the street. Her voice traveling lightly through his ears.

“Fine sweetie, if that's what you think is best for you right now then don't let me stop you but if he makes you cry I swear Louis I will be down there in record time.”

He smiled at the morning sky and took a deep breath almost chuckling at his mother's words.

“I know mom, I know.”

She said her goodbyes, complaining that work was too soon or that his life was too stressful for him but he listened to it all and appreciated it all because he knew that she had his back no matter what. He was just happy to hear her approval. Her painful approval but approval all the same.

He could see the Starbucks approaching. Only a few people rushing in and out, business men and women all the same aura about them.

You smelt the store before you even walked in the rush of coffee beans and warmth hit you like a truck and it always took Louis a few seconds to get himself back together.

He searched for Harry almost not expecting him to be there, it wouldn't be the first time. To his surprise he was sitting up against a window waving Louis’ over.

Louis walked over carefully examining Harry's demeanor, much like his, sweatpants and a beanie, a coffee in hand.

Harry gestured to the drink on the table, Louis’ name was written on it and he smiled picking it up.

“You shouldn't be buying me coffee you know. Do you even know how I take my coffee.”

Harry sipped his drink a smiled wickedly at him as he took the seat opposite Harry. His nose and cheeks still burnt pink from the cold.

“Two sugars and about a billion gallons of milk if I remember correctly.”

Louis smiled sipping the coffee that seemed to be made perfectly.

“You've met a lot of people Harry, how do you still remember my coffee order?”

Harry smiled leaning his head against the glass.

“Yours is the only one I bothered to memorize.”

For a second Louis almost felt special as he sipped his drink, letting it warm his body.

“Why is that?”

He didn't expect him to say much or anything special. Of course he wanted him to make a big scene and tell him how just making out in his loft in college was enough for him and he was sorry, completely and utterly sorry for everything and he still remembered his coffee order because Louis was indeed special to him, but he didn't live in that fantasy in his head.

“You were the pickiest, I would run out for coffee and I remember I messed yours up once and you rolled your eyes at me like the little prince you were. Never again would I mess that up.”

Louis nodded sipping on the coffee that now felt bitter on his tongue, maybe he would change his order, find a new taste that pleased him.

“I was indeed picky.”

Harry nodded staring out the window at the busy streets before them and sipped on his coffee before turning back to Louis.

“Never with guys though, you let almost anyon-”

“Do you have a filter?”

There it was, the reason they couldn't work. Harry didn't have a filter and Louis was an already set fuse just waiting to burst.

“Excuse me?”

Louis rolled his eyes and almost felt nauseous. The smell of coffee beans seemed to be too much for him as he sighed.

“If we are going to work together, you will need a filter. You can't just talk without thinking about how I will feel about the things you say. What are you going to introduce me as, the college slut?”

“Louis.”

Louis threw his hands up, frantically waving them around and causing some people to look at them.

“Look at me Louis Tomlinson, the college cum dumpster! Hey don't worry I don't just do splits in class, I'll do them on your dick too, free of charge!”

“Louis! You're causing a scene!”

Louis put his arms down picking up his coffee and walked out. The bitter chill of the day running through his body and washing away the smell of the coffee beans.

He could hear Harry running behind him, probably putting on his coat as he ran, trying desperately not to spill the coffee he always needed. He always needed coffee before he needed Louis. Let's talk about our feelings Harry, was always followed by Harry complaining and saying he needed coffee to think.

Louis threw out the coffee in his hand into the nearest garbage can and pulled his jacket closer to his chest. The thin layer not doing much for him.

“Louis, come on please stop. I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it.”

Louis didn't want to fight on the first day, he really didn't and he didn't want to run to the bathroom and cry in the corner stall like he did in college. He was a kid back then he didn't want to be a kid anymore.

“Please just don't let it happen again. I want this to work.”

Harry looked almost sad, probably over his pathetic jacket and his shitty shoes and the tears lining his eyes.

“I want this to work too, honestly.”

The women selling handbags beside them looked at them with pity.

“Relationship issues?”

Louis looked at Harry and blushed as Harry looked at the women.

“Business partners, nothing more, nothing there.”

She shrugged and they moved along and Louis thought about his words as they walked in silence to the studio. Nothing more, nothing there. Nothing there his ass. Harry can't even look at him without picking a sore spot and poking it until Louis bled.

Louis watched him move, hands in his pocket, head slightly bent down, hair falling wildly out of his beanie and pooling around his shoulders. He was always the one guy everyone thought was just beautiful and Louis got to hook up with him every once in awhile, a friends with not a whole lot of benefits kind of thing. Lips only, Louis never even got past his belt buckle.

“What are you staring at?”

Harry was smiling softly, trying to contain his grin as Louis blushed madly, trying hard to contain himself.

“I'm not staring.”

Harry nudged him lightly as they crossed the street, the studio just down the block.

“Okay, not staring. What are you admiring? I saw a really nice trash can back there, maybe that was it.”

Harry knew Louis was staring at him, he was always staring at him, class, the hallway. Even when they were making out Louis just always seemed to admire him. His eyes did this thing where they got extra soft and that's when you knew he was getting lost in you.

Harry wondered momentarily if his eyes got soft for William. He pushed the feeling of obvious jealousy down into the pits of his stomach as Louis just answered with a grin.

“Maybe I'll describe it to you when we have more time.”

Another thing Louis did was describe. He was always like that, that's what made him so expressive when he danced, when he kissed, everything. He could paint you a picture of Harry's eyes, glossing over in pleasure to this day.

Harry pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to what Louis noticed right away was a large building. 

“I set up their lockers next to each other, until they're comfortable or make friends then of course they are free to move, I'll just need them to inform me when and if the time comes.”

Louis hummed back as politely as possible as they walked through the studio that felt more like a mansion to Louis. He was used to his four walls and broken down floors, not these marble floors and new hardwood studios.”

“It's beautiful in here Harry, well done.”

Harry smiled and opened the door to his office, gesturing his hand for Louis to go in first. The office was all black and white with spots of red here and there. Harry's desk sat in the middle and Harry gestured to a trunk in the corner.

“You can put whatever you need to in that trunk, sorry I couldn't find anything bigger I ran to the store yesterday.”

Louis opened the large trunk and smiled at Harry.

“It's more than enough thank you.”

Harry sat down in his chair, his jacket already hanging on the coat rack. The cushion of the chair forming around his body as Louis stood awkwardly next to the trunk.

“You can sit, you know.”

Louis almost went to sit down on the trunk itself, not feeling the space to be a welcome home space.

“In a chair, I have chairs.”

Louis nodded, nervous again as he walked over and quickly sat down in a chair.

“Today's Saturday so we have all morning practices and one private lesson at one but after that you're free to go until Monday night but I would like to see you tomorrow.”

Louis twiddled his thumbs suddenly feeling like a kid in the principal's office as Harry put on his reading glasses to examine a piece of paper on his desk.

“What would we do tomorrow?”

Harry looked at him over the tops of his glasses as if he just asked the stupidest question.

“I would say coffee but clearly coffee isn't our thing.”

Our thing, since when do they need a thing. They're working together not fucking. What's next they're going to have a song together or a favorite restaurant.

“It never was.”

Harry nodded reading the paper as he hummed a melody Louis yet again didn't know.

“No, it wasn't how about you just come over?”

Now Louis was looking at him like he had a million heads growing out of the side of his neck. Harry raised his eyebrows at the expression.

“Would that be alright with you Louis?”

Louis seemed to fumble over the words but finally managed to slip out something that made sense.

“When?”

He wanted to smack himself, who asks that? Who is that easy to just win back? Last time he was at Harry's house he was shoving his tongue down his throat hoping to make it past his belt buckle.

“Well, I wouldn't want to waste your whole day, I'm sure you have plans with your boyfriend.”

Harry stopped and a slow smile started to creep onto his face as he struck a golden idea.

“Let's make it a date.”

Louis was confused, a date? As in they were going out on a date?

“You and William and my companion and I.”

Companion? Louis didn't know anything about Harry having a significant other, a partner, someone who could get past his belt buckle.

“You have a boyfriend?”

Harry leaned back in his chair and pushed his glasses up his nose slightly.

“He's the closest thing I have to that, yes. Why are you so surprised?”

“You just never seemed very willing to have a relationship with anyone.”

Harry stood up checking his watch and let his fingers drum on the top of the desk.

“There's a difference between being willing and being ready. This is not a fight I want to have thirty seconds before our first class, are you in or not?”

Louis stood up so he stood shorter than Harry but with a little more passion in his steps right now.

“I'm in.”

Harry smiled and gestured towards the door.

“After you my dear friend.”

Louis rolled his eyes and opened the door holding it open for Harry and gesturing in the same way for him to exit.

The waiting room was full of parents staring at a blank wall, some on their phones, others reading books or magazines.

“They don't watch?”

Harry shook his head no saying good morning to the parents as they passed him.

“Private practice is a more focused practice.”

Louis nodded smiling at the parents that looked at him funny, his long pants sitting in the trunk. He wished he had them on, he felt naked in his spandex shorts, matching Harry.

They turned down the hallway and passed three room, each labeled with a different genre, until they got to the last door. The largest room, labeled ballet. Harry's name was written in golden script under the word: instructor.

“Here we are, this is our first class, our fifteen and over dancers. We have one boy in this class. His name is Scott, he's fifteen very new and afraid of the class. I'm not saying this as a joke but I think he might like you more than he likes me so stand closer to wherever he is. I want him to be comfortable here.”

Harry opened the door and Louis couldn't even believe his ears. He cared about the comfort of one individual. The old Harry didn't care about anyone's wellbeing but his own.

“It's beautiful how much you care.”

Harry smiled as they walked in, the girls and Scott stretching, all eyes now settled on Louis. Curiosity filled the air as Harry stepped forward to speak on their behalf.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen.”

“Hello Mr.Styles.”

They answered back like drones and Harry smiled softly, rubbing his hands together as he side eyed Louis, who stepped closer to his side.

“This is my friend Louis, we went to college together and were dance partners for most of it. Louis will be teaching with me from now on so please welcome him with open arms and treat him with the same respect you treat me.”

The girls in this session were older and more experienced when it came to change so they simply clapped, Scott was in the corner, smiling softly, sporting an outfit Louis would wear.

“Another thing before we begin, I'm sure you've all noticed the new face in the room besides Louis.”

Louis searched the small crowd and smiled when he saw Tiffany awkwardly standing there as all eyes turned to her with smiles.

“This is Tiffany, Tiffany was a student of Louis’ but now they and two others have both transferred here to learn and compete with us.”

The girls and Scott smiled at Tiffany, welcoming smiles full of shiny, white teeth and money.

Harry put his hand on Louis shoulder and smiled at the group. He had never seen Harry smile so much. He was sure he smiled more in the past five minutes then Louis has seen him smile in his entire life.

“Now grab a partner and stretch. Tiffany, you can pair up with Scott.”

Tiffany walked over to Scott and with a smile he gladly showed her the daily routine she would one day be saying in her sleep.

Harry turned to Louis and chuckled.

“I have never had a partner before, let's get down to business.”

Harry bent down and touched his toes, his hair falling and covering his eyes slightly, Louis mirrored him, still facing each other as he stretched and Harry let out a puff of air.

“Your body still moves like you're eighteen, what's your secret?”

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's statement, letting a small smile reach his face as to not set off a fight already.

“Genetics Harold.”

Or loads of sex from college to present time, it keeps you nimble, but that's not something Louis thought would be appropriate to say at that very moment. 

Harry shook his head standing up straight and turning to the class, almost all of them were chatting and holding onto a bar while stretching their legs. Scott and Tiffany seemed to be lacking in the chatter department.

Harry nudged Louis a little and nodded towards to the two and Louis looked at him confused before Harry mouthed for him to go over and help them.

Louis nodded and moved gracefully over to the pair, their eyes finding his with a look of urgency over both of them.

“Hey Tiff, how are you adjusting?”

She shrugged, she was older and more mature he wasn't too worried about her adjusting.

“Fine, the girls are pretty nice and Harry is also nice and well, you're here so I feel better.”

Louis smiled and nodded turning to Scott who just looked so out of place and so damn intimidated by everyone Louis felt almost bad for him.

“Scott right? Harry told me about you.”

Scott smiled softly and continued stretching as he answered Louis as if his life depended on it.

“Hello Louis. What did he tell you?”

Louis leaned on the bar, trying to find comforting words. He looked at Harry who was watching them carefully, checking for Scott's reactions.

“Just that you were 15, almost as new as Tiffany and I to this morning group and that you were the only boy.”

Scott smiled, probably glad it was nothing about his ability or downfalls as a dancer.

“It kinda sucks being the only boy you know, it gets a little lonely in the locker room.”

Louis nodded, totally understanding and even going back to when he was right around Scott's age.

“When I was your age I was in a class full of girls too, but then college came and I met Harry and a bunch of other boys who shared the same passion as me and trust me, this is well worth the wait.”

Scott almost seemed to relax at Louis’ words, Harry smiling and calling attention to the group and calling Louis back up to the front of the room.

Eyes followed his body as he made his way back to beside Harry. Harry put his hand on Louis’ lower back, pulling him closer to him.

“Louis here will be my helper for this little exercise.”

Harry turned to Louis so they were almost nose to nose as he spoke, well it was Louis’ forehead to Harry's nose but who was paying that much attention besides Louis.

“Now Louis, I want to be back in this position, this close when you come back up.”

He turned his head away from Louis who let out a shaky breath onto Harry's neck. He addressed the group.

“This is a fighting exercise, it's fierce and angry and I want you guys up close and personal with your partner, let all your anger out if you must.”

The girls put on mean faces, and Louis just stared at Harry, he didn't need an angry face his anger sat deep in the back of his eyes for only Harry to see.

“The smaller partner will stand in Louis’ position and the taller of the two will stand where I am.”

The group adjusted and then put their mean faces back on, Louis even smirked at Harry for a second as he continued to explain.

“Now the smaller of the two will dramatically turn away from the taller and slowly bring on foot up.

Louis did a he was told and angrily spun away from Harry, sharp and quick and then gracefully started to lean forward. His right leg going out behind him and straight into Harry's waiting hand.

“The taller should catch the smaller ones leg, making it so the smaller one is stretching with help. You'll do that three times on each leg and then you'll switch.”

Harry let Louis’ leg slide out of his hand, Louis gracefully stood up as if it was nothing and smiled at Harry.

He pulled Harry a little closer and whispered into his ear, his breath fanning across his neck yet again.

“You're tricking them into stretching more.”

Harry chuckled and cupped Louis’ ear.

“Also balance, I'm a pathological liar now but at least I make it fun.”

The rest of the day went like that even the private lesson they gave was full of chuckles and Louis letting out puffs of air into Harry's neck, lots of touching too, something Louis wasn't used to anymore.

The girl whose name Louis already forgot was happily leaving the room, closing it behind her. Harry clapped his hands together, happily turning to Louis.

“Good work today, that's all I have scheduled. You're welcome to stay here and do whatever you want though.”

Louis nodded, watching Harry clean up a mat he's pulled out during the lesson, placing it in the corner stating that he would pack it up later.

“How's your back?”

“My back?”

Harry walked over to him again, standing at a comfortable but close distance.

“Your back, your spine. You had spine problems the last time I saw you, how does it feel?”

Louis nodded also forgetting that Harry knew virtually everything about him when it came to dancing, even his downfalls.

“A bit sore but it's nothing I can't fix tonight with an ice pack and a heating pad.”

Harry nodded eyeing Louis again.

“What Harry?”

He shrugged and looked at himself in the mirror before looking back down at Louis again.

“Do you still have that scar?”

Louis’ back stung with the pain of the memory, a rival team's prank gone a little too far senior year and leaving Louis in tears and Harry rushing him to the hospital.

“Yes.”

“Can I see it?”

Harry always had a fascination for the scar. Louis would let Harry stare at it for hours when he slept over, Louis never thought much about it anymore but Harry thought about it more than he would like to have admitted.

Louis pulled his shirt off and Harry noticed a few new tattoos lining his skin, a part of Louis’ story that Harry wasn't in and that shook him a little.

Louis turned around and watched Harry's expression in the mirror, he never actually got to look at Harry while Harry stared at it. The sadness that washed over his eyes surprised Louis.

Harry continued to look at it placing a finger on Louis’ hip to look at it in different lights as he shook his head and Louis asked the question he was always dying to know.

“Why are you so fascinated by it?”

He wasn't really expecting an answer, nothing big or spectacular probably something manly and idiotic like “scars are cool” or “battle wounds fascinate me”.

“I always thought it belonged on me instead.”

Louis suddenly felt like he was standing naked in front of a million people, not shirtless in front of someone who saw him like this a million times.

“It could've been any of us.”

“But it should've been me.”

Harry rubbed circles into Louis’ skin and mumbled something under his breath. Louis stared at him in the mirror, for once speechless.

“It was my fault they were there and you, you of all people got hurt and I, I don't know it killed me.”

He sounded almost broken, the memory of Harry treating him like a child always questioning his back and making sure Louis was putting the scar cream on it, all rushing back and almost making sense.

Louis turned around so his hands landed on Harry's chest, his fingers wrapping around the fabric of his tank top and pulled him closer.

“No, I don't want you to think it's your fault, don't ever blame yourself for that.”

Harry grabbed his wrist and put his forehead on Louis’ own staring into his eyes while a glossy layer of sadness washed over his own.

“I never had the courage to tell you I was sorry.”

He could speak on both of their behalves there. Louis himself wasn't exactly innocent in their relationship.

“You don't have to apologize. It's just a scar.”

“Every time I look at it I feel like crying.”

Louis smiled softly, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all maybe he would come to like this new Harry.

“Accidents happen. We shouldn't have been in the back of the building either.”

Harry rolled his eyes pushing off of Louis a little bit as Louis pulled on his shirt again, watching Harry in the mirror.

“They shouldn't have been there and they shouldn't have tackled you into a fucking pile of garbage that had scraps of metal in it. They could've killed you.”

Louis adjusted his spandex, they were riding up his thighs and making him uncomfortable.

“But they didn't and that's what counts. I have to go home and shower see you tomorrow at?”

Louis looked at Harry in the mirror, patiently waiting for him to answer with a time for tomorrow.

“What?”

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed into the air.

“Dinner. Tomorrow. Your companion. Will.”

Harry put his hands up in defense, it was a long day, he almost cried in front of Louis and he was still collecting himself.

“Seven, meet me here and we will all drive together.”

Louis nodded and they walked back together to Harry's office, Louis quietly collected his things and took his phone out of his jacket pocket before looking back at Harry.

“See you at seven.”

Harry hummed back in response scrambling through last minute paperwork, his eyes only looking up as Louis turned away from him a sour expression lining his face as he walked away from Harry.

Harry's eyes followed him as much as he could until his small figure was out of sight.

Louis pulled out his phone and called Will. The air was chilly and he could already feel his need for Chapstick. He listened to the rings of the phone and then the voicemail message he usually was greeted with.

He sighed putting the phone in his pocket, he never answered. He was either at practice or in the shower or God knows where doing whatever it was hockey teams did.

He walked quickly, desperately trying to move through the cold weather without peeling his skin off and without getting angry at his boyfriend.

What did it take to pick up your phone when your boyfriend was calling? He didn't seem to take a long time to answer when Louis was sending him nudes. Then Louis was appreciated.

He stopped at the corner as cars zoomed past and people crowded around him, different voices telling different stories of the days, weeks and lives of the many unique people that crowded the streets of New York.

He ran the next few blocks, just desperately wanting to get home and out of the freakish cold. Maybe Will would cuddle tonight, if he was home that is. 

When Louis arrived at the entrance to the building he said hello to Peter the man who stood outside rain or shine until around five at night and then he switched out with Marcus, Louis’ gossip buddy when he was home alone.

It was a pretty lavish place to live, paid for mostly by Will and whatever Louis could afford. He walked through the lobby and opened the door to the stairs.

He never took elevators, he was sort of afraid of them. Mostly just the idea of being inside when it broke down, he didn't think he could handle something like that.

He panted as he climb all the stairs until he reached their floor, it wasn't the penthouse but it was still beautiful. 

He opened the door to enter the hall and saw Will at their front door, hockey sticks over his shoulder and sweatpants on, Louis loved when he wore sweatpants.

“Hey love.”

Will looked over to the stairwell and smiled softly at Louis who was walking over to him as he spoke gently.

“Hey baby.”

Louis stood on his tiptoes and placed a long kiss on his lips, pulling back and smiling brightly at him. Will unlocked the door, laughing.

“I know that look!”

They walked in together, hockey sticks going in their designated cubby and shoes going on the other side, jackets on the hooks and hats and gloves in the small box in the corner.

“What look?”

Louis giggled and ran inside their apartment, going straight to their fridge and leaning over, wiggling his butt as Will walked in behind him, setting his keys in the bowl on the island.

Will's hands rested on Louis ass and he gently squeezed his cheeks.

“That's your “I want something” look. Now what is it?”

Louis closed the door to the fridge and stood up straight, Wills strong, big arms wrapping around him and pulling him into his chest.

“Tell daddy what you want and daddy will get it for you.”

Louis hummed in delight as he leaned into Will.

“I need a favor.”

Will pushed Louis’ head slightly to the side and started pressing kisses to his skin.

“A favor?”

Louis felt like moaning, his neck was always a sensitive spot for him. He loved when anyone touched or went near his neck, it drove him insane.

“Dinner tomorrow with my coworker at seven?”

Will hummed into Louis neck, thinking it through.

“I don't know baby, Sunday is usually our day.”

Louis went limp in his arms from disappointment and Will pulled him closer than before, kissing the top of his head.

“I guess we can move that to tonight, you seem to be in a sexual mood anyway. Did you drop ballet for something more sexual? You're a bit more into it right now.”

Louis didn't know if it was the new place or the new walk or Harry but he did have a little more pep in his step right now and if a quickie meant getting Will to actually be there with him at seven then so be it.

“Daddy, I just feel good today.”

Louis turned around in Will's arms and slowly started to go down on his knees.

“I could take you right here if you wanted.”

Louis smiled up at him waiting for the black lust to fill his green eyes.

“Oh I love it when you talk like that, such a dirty boy.”

Louis giggled and played with the waistband of Wills sweatpants, noticing he wasn't wearing underwear.

“You went commando today?”

Will looked scared and stunned for a second, looking down at his crotch and realizing his mistake.

“I must have forgot to put them on in the locker room, they're probably in my bag.

Louis nodded slowly not really understanding how someone just forgot to put on their underwear. Will seemed to get nervous at Louis’ expression and he guided Louis’ smaller hands back to his waistband.

“I love you, remember that.”

Louis smiled softly, a little confused at the gesture but loving it all the same, it wasn't everyday Will made sure Louis knew that he loved him.

“I'm going to make you feel so good, I'm going to be a good boy for you.”

******

The next morning Louis woke up warm and in the arms of his boyfriend, he wiggled out of Will's arms and pulled on the first shirt he could find. It was Wills and it stopped right above his knees. 

Will shifted in bed and cracked open one eye, smirking at Louis from his position in bed.

“You always look so cute in my clothes, so small and delicate.”

And there it was again, delicate. The word haunted him. He wanted to be strong yet graceful not delicate and weak, not needy, not any of those words that held negative connotations.

“Let's get ready, we slept past noon.”

Will stretched, groaning like a cat and look at the clock and sighed, turning his eyes back to Louis’ and let his eyes run up and down his body.

“We have six hours.”

Louis shook his head, one hand on his hip and the other limply laying in the air.

“It takes a long time to look good.”

Will sat up and started pulling on a pair of boxers and a pair of socks. He sat in bed, muscles stretching as he looked at Louis.

“Who are you trying to impress? You already have a boyfriend.”

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling at Will while receiving no smile back. His hand already on the bathroom doorknob.

“I just want to be the better looking couple, I want us to compliment each other.”

He opened the door and calmly closed it behind him, was he supposed to feel like he was lying to his boyfriend? Was he supposed to feel like he was lying to himself?

He looked in the mirror and ran the sink water, splashing his face a few times and then lifting his head to watch the water droplets run down the bridge of his nose, his blue eyes shining with a hint of fear he wasn't expecting but almost missed seeing.

It was the fear that drove him passionately. It was the fear of new beginnings and the past colliding with the future and making what they knew as the present, the endlessness of possibilities, the slivers of a second where anything could happen.

Was he trying to impress Harry? The shirt he was in suddenly felt dirty and he stripped it off so he stood in absolutely nothing in the bathroom. He moved to the shower and turned it on, letting the water get warm before he stepped inside and started thinking about everything, Harry, Will, whoever Harry's not so serious boyfriend was. What if he was gorgeous? With Harry could he possibly expect anything else?

******

Will took Louis’ under his arm as they walked to the studio, some eyes turning towards them, some with a hint of realization and others who simply turned away as if the man above him was just another guy on the street.

Once they were in front of the doors Louis knocked quickly and Harry opened it as if he was standing behind it, waiting.

He gestured for them to come inside before he closed the door and rubbed his hands together while smiling, a man much like Louis standing beside him, fringed brown hair, blue eyes, shorter than Harry. He was Louis in a different form and that almost drove Louis insane. 

Will was tall and handsome, with green eyes just like Harry's and for a second it all felt like a practical joke where him and Harry would laugh and apologize for finding each other in someone else, but it wasn't a practical joke, this was life and life fucked with you sometimes.

“Hello Louis, you must be Will!”

Harry had his fake voice on, the sweet Harry. The ladies man who only wanted their boyfriend and the one all the parents loved from first glance.

He shook Will's hand, both of them smiling jaw breaking smiles. Louis looked awkwardly away from the gesture as Harry spoke again.

“It's an honor to meet you, this is my date for the night Ben.”

Ben shook hands with both Louis and Will and Harry seemed to fidget with nerves as he rubbed his hands together, something Louis knew for a fact he only did when he was nervous, it was a habit he actually picked up from Louis.

“My car is outside waiting for us, I don't want to rush anyone but this is indeed my workplace and I don't necessarily want to stay here any longer.”

Will cleared his throat as Louis pulled his coat a little closer to his body feeling the vibrations in his chest as he spoke.

“I absolutely understand, after you Harry.”

Harry smiled, just happy to be in charge and walked passed them, gesturing for them to follow. His car was sleek and black and expensive. Will whistled lowly when he saw it.

“Beautiful car.”

Harry smiled, holding the passenger seat door open for Ben, who thanked him softly.

“Thank you very much, she's my prized possession.”

Will held the door open for Louis, just as gracefully as Harry held it open for Ben and Louis slid in so he was behind Harry's seat. Harry climbed into the car at the same time as Will and started the engine as Will shut the door.

Harry pulled out of the spot and started driving. Louis felt dizzy from the way Will was staring at Harry. Louis nudged him and he looked over. Louis raised his eyebrows in warning and Will turned to look out the window.

“So Ben, how did you and Harry meet?”

Louis could see Harry's eyebrows raising in the rear view mirror and he almost had to hide his smirk. Ben smiled and turned slightly to Louis, he seemed to be the only one that wasn't taking this as a game of “my life is better than yours and here's why”.

“I was actually picking up my niece at his tots class and well one thing lead to another and I walked out with his phone number.”

Harry laughed a little bit and let his fingers intertwine with Bens. Louis only let his eyes dart down for a second while Harry's voice filled the car.

“He left with my number and forgot his briefcase at the studio so he had to come rushing back all red and blushy after he dropped off his niece at her house and we talked a little.”

Louis could see Will roll his eyes while looking out the window as he sighed.

“What a cliche love story, Nicholas Sparks would've had a field day with that one.”

Louis nudged him again, eyes angry and a frown on his face, how could he be so rude.

“I think it's nice, don't listen to Will.”

Harry smirked as he turned the corner and continued on his way his eyes looking back at Will before he spoke up once more.

“So, Mr.Romantic how did you guys meet?”

Will sat up a little straighter and Louis leaned back in his seat ready for something stupid to spill out of his mouth.

“We met at a hockey game, he was with his sister and I invited them out after the game and I had sex with him.”

Louis smacked his forehead, rubbing his temples. Why couldn't he just stop before that, why did he have to always throw that around like it was a gold medal, they had sex, yes, but he didn't need to tell everyone they met.

Harry slowed the car down in front of a restaurant and turned back to Will.

“What a cliche love story, Tumblr would've had a field day with that one.”

Louis thought it was funny, he almost would have laughed, if it wasn't about the way he met his boyfriend. His boyfriend who right now was on his last nerve.

“Well we're here wouldn't want to be late, we do have a reservation.”

No one answered they just got out of the car, Harry held Bens hand as they walked and Will had Louis under his arm. You could tell the difference between them and how they operated. Will looked like he was covering Louis from everyone else's glances while Harry looked proud to hold Bens hand. Louis wouldn't have a problem with the way Will was possessive if he didn't feel like he was strangling him at all times so Louis couldn't move.

Harry was already talking to the lady at the tiny podium. She smiled at him and picked up four menus and gestured for them all to follow. They moved through the restaurant, light chatter and laughter forming above their heads.

The table was up against the wall in the back, very roomy and easy for them to talk and enjoy themselves, hopefully they just had a bumpy start.

They all sat down in silence and everyone picked up their menus, besides Will who was texting someone. Louis nudged him for the billionth time and sighed.

“No phones.”

Will raised his hands in defense and put the phone face down on the table and picked up his menu.

Louis nodded, lucky he actually listened to him and skimmed the menu, deciding on a simple grilled chicken, not wanting to overdo his stomach.

He patiently waited for everyone to stop skimming the menu before he addressed Ben again.

“So Ben, what do you do for a living?”

Ben smiled at Louis, liking that Louis was actually trying to save the conversation and night from utter destruction.

“I own a bar, it's not the most luxurious job but it's fun and has it perks.”

Louis nodded smiling.

“It must be great being your own boss and having all the say in what you do.”

Out of the corner of his eye Louis could see Will texting away again, someone making him smile more than Louis and the company around him could, it must be that group chat with all of his teammates, he never seemed to stop talking in that.

“It's great, that's actually one of the things Harry and I bonded over and I'm sure you understand the benefits too, you had your own studio too, tell us more about that.”

Ben was trying and Louis was trying and Will was texting and Harry was just staring at Will like he had a million heads and the balls of a bull to go against what his boyfriend asked of him. If the table exploded none of them would be surprised.

“I loved it, my girls weren't as fortunate as the ones Harry teaches-”

“They were poor Louis, you can say poor.”

Louis ignored him as a waiter approached them slowly from the other side of the room.

“They were very talented and very loving all the same, despite their status.”

Ben started stating how lovely that was to Louis as the waiter spoke as well.

“Hello everybody! My name is Anthony, may I take your drink order?”

Harry's hand hit the table rather loudly and he smiled widely at the waiter, the three at his own table jumping a little as he spoke.

“We would love that! I'll take a water.”

Harry's eyes moved towards the others and they all gave their drink orders. When the waiter left they sat in silence for a moment and then Harry brought up conversation about sports and dancing and tried to run a smooth ship again.

They continued like that, walking on eggshells and Louis telling Will to put his phone away thirty or so times until they were halfway through the meal and Wills phone rang.

Ben and Harry's eyes went straight to Louis who was gripping his knife as if he was ready to stab Will with it. Will spoke into the phone with a jolly voice and said he would be right over.

Louis turned towards him and put on a fake smile. His teeth grinding down on each other as will pulled out his wallet and handed Louis his credit card.

“I'm leaving.”

He stood up and so did Louis, credit card on the table between them and Louis shook his head.

“Where do you think you're going, we are out to dinner.”

Will sighed placing a hand on Louis’ cheek that Louis moved away from.

“Baby come on, you understand right. My boys need me right now. What kind of teammate would I be if I left them hanging?”

Louis looked at him like he just said the dumbest thing in the world and shook his head again.

“What type of boyfriend would you be if you left me right now? You promised me you wouldn't do this again.”

Will kissed Louis’ forehead and then started to walk away.

“It's just different. It was a pleasure meeting you two, I probably won't be seeing you again.”

With that he walked away leaving Louis standing there, embarrassed and confused and overall feeling stupid. He slid down into his chair and looked up at Harry with a broken smile.

“I'm sorry he's like that.”

Harry shook his head and put up a hand.

“Don't apologize to me, you don't deserve that.”

Ben nodded in agreement and Louis felt like crying. They finished their meal and each paid their portions of the check.

It actually went nicely, they even laughed together as they walked back to Harry's car and they all filled in. Harry drove Ben home first who turned around to tell Louis he was a pleasure to meet and hoped they would soon hang out again.

Louis agreed and already deducted Will from their future plans, if any. Harry invited him up to the front of the car and Louis gladly agreed.

“Would you like me to take you straight home? The studio? Wherever Will is?”

Louis thought about it for a second feeling the credit card in his hand. An idea struck him like a train and he smiled.

“Do you by any chance know where the nearest liquor store is?”

He could see Harry smirking as he put the car into drive.

“I do, I have a feeling you're about to spend a lot of money you'll regret in the morning.”

Louis shrugged as the radio played lowly as they drove down the lit streets of the city.

“At least it'll make me a little happier right now.”

He stuck the credit card in his wallet as Harry pulled into the parking lot of a liquor store. They got out at the same time and Harry stood close by Louis as they walked in.

Louis handed him a basket and Harry held it firmly as Louis picked up bottles he's never heard of and names he's never seen and put them all on the basket until they reached the register. 

Louis pulled out his credit card and I.D. and smiled at the cashier who looked at the basket Harry was holding and shrugged, scanning all of the items.

Most of them were cheap wines that Louis wouldn't care if they tasted bad but some were twenty or forty dollars and even Harry was a little nervous when Louis swiped the credit card like it was nothing.

Harry helped Louis bring the bottles to the car and situated them between Louis’ legs before he got back into the driver's seat and backed out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“Where to Louis? Your apartment or the studio?”

Lousy hummed and smiled at the thought.

“I never drank cheap wines and expensive wines in a studio before, what a college dream. Plus I'm tired of drinking alone.”

Harry laughed along with him and for a few moments they both felt light hearted and young again. Harry's steady hands on the wheel guiding them safely back home will Louis guided him softly back like a compass.

“Turn right.”

Harry did as he was told, confused as to why they weren't headed back to the studio. 

“Stop in front of the last building.”

Harry quietly did as he was told once again and slowly parked in front of the building.

“Is this where you live? What happened to the studio?”

Louis shushed him and got out of the car, leaning forward and smiling happily.

“I just need to pick up a few things.”

Louis rushed inside and Harry drummed on the steering wheel. Someone knocked on his window, the doorman actually and smiled.

“I'm sorry to bother you sir but might I ask where Will is? I know he left with Louis today and sometimes it worries me when Louis returns alone.”

Harry was almost shocked at the amount of care behind the man's soft spoken voice.

“Will said he had business to attend to so Louis is going to hang out with me tonight.”

The doorman nodded sighing, his breath making a cloud in the air that faded away and escaped into the night sky.

“I'm glad he has a friend tonight, it scares me when he's home alone, he goes out so peppy and happy to be with Will and always returns incredibly miserable.”

Harry suddenly felt like he was protecting a small puppy. He didn't like the idea of Louis sitting home alone waiting endlessly for Will to return just to be left again. 

“How many times does this happen?”

The man looked up into the sky humming as if he was thinking back to all the nights Louis walked in, head held low and holding back tears.

“It's a weekly thing, I don't know why the poor boy keeps getting his hopes up when he knows that he'll return home alone. Imagine four years of that.”

Harry couldn't imagine and he didn't want to imagine it, especially not with someone like Louis, someone so pure and full of life, returning home miserable and dull.

Louis returned to the car and saw Marcus talking to Harry, nodding along to something Harry was saying. He pulled the backpack closer and steadied the blanket on his shoulder, wine glasses clinking together as he walked.

“Hello Marcus! This is my friend from college, Harry. Harry, this my fellow gossip buddy and wine enthusiasts, Marcus.”

Marcus stowed away the name and face for later arrivals that he was sure we're going to happen and Harry was glad to put a name to the face.

Marcus held the door open for Louis, closing it slowly behind him.

“Well I hope you boys have a good night, don't let me keep you from your fun.”

He tipped his hat and returned to the door beside Eddie, a bald man with bigger muscles than anyone Louis had ever seen, they were the night shift at the door and Louis just adored Marcus’ company.

Harry smiled at him looking at the wine glasses and blanket in his hands as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Very smart, can't drink wine without a wine glass.”

Louis chuckled and Harry drove the short distance to the studio, letting the radio fill the car with whatever popular song was playing.

Harry parked in the parking lot and help Louis out of the car, carrying the extra bottles of wine.

“What's in the backpack?”

Louis held the door open and let Harry walk in first, Harry switched on the lights and opened them along the way as they walked together to the ballet studio. Harry occasionally lagging behind as he leaned on the wall to switch lights on.

“Everything a boy with wine could need. Extra clothes and some Advil for tomorrow afternoon.”

Harry laughed a she opened the door to the ballet studio and Louis rushed inside setting down the blankets he was carrying, four of them to be exact. 

“Actually, let me go get the pillows out of all of the office chairs and we will really have a party here.”

Harry ran out of the room and Louis lined all of the wines up laughing at the fact that he spent so much on some of them.

Harry came back in as he was putting the last one in place with eight or ten pillows from all the offices and placed them up against the wall that didn't have a mirror. 

Louis branch the blankets over and moved the wines towards the wall so they didn't have to reach very far to grab them.

“Which should we start with?”

Harry chuckled as he fiddled with the stereo and very softly let ballet music flow through the studio, quiet enough to be heard but not to disturb them or their conversation.

Louis unbuttoned the top of his shirt so he could breath again as Harry made himself comfortable in the mess of pillows and blankets as he pointed to the most expensive one.

Louis chuckled and got his bottle opener out of his backpack and went to work on the cork, pouring two glasses and handing one to Harry.

Louis made himself comfortable amongst Harry and the blankets, leaning his body on a pillow.

“I'm sorry about today. I'm sorry he's like that.”

Harry sipped the wine that was indeed delicious and placed his hand on Louis’ thigh.

“You deserve better than someone who leaves you at the dinner table, you know that right.”

Louis hummed leaning his head against the wall and focusing on Harry's eyes and the way the deep green dragged you in.

“He loves me, he does.”

Harry said nothing back to him, he just took another sip of wine, watching the way the liquid spun around the glass.

“Can I ask you something Harry?”

He was looking at Harry with such focus Harry couldn't resist his eager eyes.

“Anything.”

“Have you ever forgot to put on your underwear coming home from practice?”

Harry raised his eyebrows, clearly confused by the question and not necessarily understanding how he was supposed to respond.

“No, not after practice that is.”

Louis sipped his wine as well and then spoke again, in a very soft and small voice.

“Then when did you?”

Harry leaned his head against the wall so he was mirroring Louis and responded casually.

“After sex, one time I was rushing home and I forgot to pick my underwear up off of his floor, I just put on my sweatpants and ran.”

Louis didn't like that answer and Harry could see it in his eyes and the way his spirit fell. Harry lifted his chin up so they were looking at each other again.

“What's wrong? I'm your diary for tonight.”

Louis smiled softly at him before he sat up a little bit getting ready to explain himself.

“Yesterday I was asking Will if he would come with me to dinner and well, to get him to say yes and keep his promise I basically got on my knees and gave him a blowjob but he wasn't wearing any underwear under his sweatpants and he looked nervous and when I asked him about it.”

Louis paused and took a very nervous sip of his wine and Harry kept his hand on Louis’ knee and listened with the intent to understand what Louis was feeling.

“I asked him about it and he said he forgot to put them back on and they were probably in his gym bag and I checked that bag and they weren't in there and I doubt he just left them in his locker and I think you're getting what I'm saying, please don't make me say it.”

Harry didn't like sad people and he especially didn't like sad Louis, he never did. He wasn't saying Will was a cheater out loud but the way his body sunk into the blanket said otherwise. 

Harry thought for a moment and sighed, it made sense, the way he wined and dined Louis and then dumped him at home, it was his way of pretending to love Louis.

“I don't want to further upset you but I think that you're right in this situation and I would ask him about it. You say that he loves you so wouldn't he tell you the truth?”

Louis nodded, letting his finger play with the edge of the cup before he downed the rest.

“I don't want to waste four years for nothing.”

Louis put his glass down and so did Harry and Harry pulled him closer and whispered the words Louis would reply in his mind until the day he died.

“Why would you want to waste another second on someone who doesn't love you the way you deserve to be loved?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments I really appreciate them! 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warning, there's triggers in here.
> 
> There's abuse and non consensual actions/rape here. I don't go into very large detail but it is indeed in here and mostly implied but I don't want anyone to read it and not know of course! I just think this is important there's a lot of stuff Harry tells Louis afterwards that need to be told to everyone who is a victim of abuse! So please enjoy and if this triggers you feel free to not read this chapter. Only two chapters will have said actions in them this is one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Waking up in Harry's arms, the smell of wine wafting silently through the sheets was not the way Louis pictured Monday morning. Usually Monday consisted of texting Will, constantly asking when he was coming home and trying to get a simple reply, if any.

Harry's snoring sounded too real for him, he was almost scared at how close the sound was as he peeled his eyes open and realized he was on Harry's chest. That's what you get for talking about your feelings with an ex flame. You get cuddling and the need to pull him closer and kiss the snores off his lips.

Louis shook his head and then shook Harry lightly, his snoring stopping as the wine glasses beside him tipped over, Louis sighed in relief when he realized they were empty. Harry's eyes fluttered open and Louis could have gasped at the twinkle in them because he didn't remember it being there all those years ago. His lips formed a soft smile for a second before he wiped it off his mouth.

“Well this is familiar.”

Louis pushed off of Harry and stood up, something snapped in him and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He had to get home, he had to find it where Will was. He started picking up the glasses and as many wine bottles as he could. Harry stood up with him the blanket falling around his feet and pillows scattering around as he moved to touch Louis’ shoulder. It all felt so rushed and Louis almost felt dizzy from the interaction. 

“Relax, relax. There's no rush we have like three hours until everyone arrives. We'll hide all the wine, we can shower here, I have extra clothes. Please just stay here, you're in no shape to go home and sit alone.”

Louis grabbed the two glasses and Harry snatched them back from him as Louis’ heart raced for so many reasons he couldn't decide which one to pick so he just settled for the easy one, the familiar one, the expected one and he let Harry have it.

“Don't tell me what to do, don't tell me what's good for me, what I need. I need my boyfriend to hold me at night, not you.”

Harry put his hands up in defense his eyes searching Louis’ for anything, was he kidding, he was angry at him of all people. Angry at him after he comforted him all night and listened to all his complaints?

“You're boyfriend left you to fuck who knows what, what about last night, all the things we shared?”

Louis rolled his eyes and let out a huff of air, leaving the room with the wine bottles Harry followed quickly behind with the extras.

Louis waited until he caught up to speech to him, thinking about the way he looked at him when he woke up sparked a fire in him that he thought died a long time ago.

“Don't talk about Will like that, I love him and he loves me. I know it sounds crazy but I do. I'm happy why can't you accept that?”

Harry rolled his eyes as they turned down the hall and headed for Harry's office, the door half way open and the lights off.

“Accept that? Accept that you're being used and emotionally abused? You want me to just sit back and watch you suffer. He treats you like dirt, open your eyes and swallow your pride. What you have is an unhealthy relationship, you're not a toy he can use to pleasure himself and then throw aside when something newer comes along.”

Louis walked inside first, Harry switching on the light and they stored the wine bottles in the trunk, Louis covering them with his jacket just in case. 

“I'm not suffering.”

“Yes, yes you are.”

Louis closed his eyes and held back his words as Harry spoke to him in a much softer voice. His mind still baffled as to how blinded Louis was by his own misfortunes.

“I can see it in your eyes. You think you're playing everyone don't you? You think throwing a tantrum will make me drop you off at home? You're wrong, I know you better than your precious boyfriend and I know that look, you looked at me that way and fuck did I disappoint you.”

Louis sat down on the floor, bringing his legs to his chest and Harry sat down next to him. 

“I love him, it's different.”

Harry crossed his legs and leaned forward so he was eye to eye with Louis.

“What are you going to tell me? That you never loved me? He's a vicious cycle, you said it yourself, you said he just keeps coming back to haunt you and torment you but you know what Louis? You can't blame him when you're the one pressing the reset button!”

Louis looked up from his knees and could have punched Harry right there in the tiny office with wine still circling the air and sleep still littering their eyes. The only light was spilling in through the door and Louis felt sick again.

“I need a shower.”

Louis stood, giving up on the argument because Harry was right, he was always right. Louis had the reset button in his hand and he was greedy and just kept pressing it. He was destroying himself. The worst downfalls are always the ones that are self inflicted.

Harry followed him into the bathroom and they chose showers on the opposite ends and didn't talk until they were changed and back in the office, Harry calling their cleaning lady in early to get the smell of wine out of the room while Louis sat patiently in a chair, scrolling through his text messages with Will.

He hadn't answered him yet and Harry talking about which scent he wanted to be used wasn't helping his mental state. Harry put the phone down and cleared his throat.

Louis put his phone face down on the desk and Harry cracked his knuckles one by one, something Louis always hated the sound of, especially when Harry did it.

“We need to talk, no emotional outbursts this time.”

Louis looked up at him through his partially wet fringe and waited for him to speak again.

“If Will is cheating on you, what are you going to do? Where are you going to live?”

Louis didn't want to think about leaving his comfy life, he liked the cushion of a home he didn't pay for and food on his plate he didn't have to search for. 

“I've decided to let it slide, if he cheats that's it, but as long as I get to live for free why would I care?”

Harry looked at him like he was crazy, like he had another head growing out of the side of his neck.

“No, that's not the answer I was looking for and it's not acceptable, cheating is not acceptable.”

Louis was on the edge of his seat now, looking at Harry with sadness but hope in his eyes.

“Think about it, all I have to do is suck his dick and get fucked every once in awhile and I live for free and get nice gifts an-”

“So you're a sugar baby? That's it, that's the reason he keeps you around.”

Louis never thought of himself as a sugar baby. Harry made it sound dirty, Harry made him sound dirty.

“Do you call him daddy in bed too?”

Louis nodded a little bit and let himself shrink back into the seat.

“I call him daddy most of the time, he likes it.”

Harry folded his arms over his chest and smiled deviously at Louis. He thought he won, he thought he was so clever and Louis was fuming. 

“Okay sweet cheeks listen to me, the life you're living is not acceptable considering this man is draining you of your potential and literally sucking you dry. I have a plan that will expose his cheating ways.”

Louis sat back and didn’t speak for what felt like the first time in his life and even Harry hesitated for his commentary or his refusal to participate.

“No words, finally. Anyway I have this friend who I occasionally make out with who will literally flirt with any man that moves so if your Casanova of a boyfriend is really the lying sack of shit I know he is, he'll take the bait right away, you'll come out, catch him in the act and then you can come live with me or something.”

Louis perched his ears up at the last part. Live with Harry, again?

“Do you think us living together would be healthy?”

“At least I won't make you call me daddy and you don't have to suck my dick for food, I supply basic human needs free of charge.”

Louis started to roll his eyes as Harry's finger went up in the air.

“If you want to suck my dick just for shits and giggles then be my guest.”

Louis twitched in his seat, the idea of Harry finally letting him get to that point almost made him melt.

“Okay, you have a deal. On one condition.”

Harry hummed as he tapped a pencil against the wooden desk.

“You have to pretend to be my boyfriend afterwards so we can make him jealous, he was already jealous of you last night.”

Harry hummed secretly loving the idea of playing house with Louis even if it was for a few drive bys with Will.

“You've got yourself a deal, shake?”

Louis and Harry both stood up and both felt like they were making a deal with the devil. 

They spent the rest of their free time and in between classes planning their attack on Will but Louis was quiet and a little fussy. Harry didn't like it at all, the attitude that was lingering around Louis’ head like smoke.

“Lose the attitude.”

Louis scuffed folding his arms in front of himself like protection and Harry understood that he was upset, he knew he was just being rude to Harry because he had pent up anger inside him and Harry was the only target in the room but he wasn't even shooting at Harry, he was just pointing an empty gun at him. Louis was all bark and no bite, he always had been. Louis finally looked at him coldly and finally gave him the time of day.

“I'm angry, let me be angry.”

He turned a little away from Harry, shoving his nose in the air so he didn't have to make any eye contact.

“Well don't take your anger out on me.”

Louis looked at him, bewilderment lining every inch of his beautiful, charming face. His hands were now back on Harry's desk as he rose, Harry rising to the occasion as well, he didn't let anyone yell at him.

“You insinuated I was a whore!”

Louis slammed his hand on the table with a little extra force than normal and looked Harry deep in his eye with sadness now sketched in them.

“You always call me a whore.”

Louis sat down, defeated before Harry even said anything, he shot his pretend bullet and his empty gun simply pushed him backwards into the ground of his own defeat.

“Lou.”

“Oh, save it Harry. We both know it'll just happen again, you'll always see me as the whore from college, but it would make a great tumblr prompt right? Isn't that exactly what you said yourself?”

Harry had his mouth open to speak still and he let it slowly close as he folded his hands, it was a nervous habit and making everything seem like a business meeting instead of his real life oddly calmed him.

“I didn't mean to insult you, I'm sorry if I did.”

“You did.”

Harry sighed carding his fingers through his hair trying desperately to come up with anything that would get Louis to be a little less mad at him.

“It's just that Will bashed my relationship and I just got defensive.”

Louis rolled his eyes standing up from his chair and moving towards the chest full of wines and his coat, he simply picked the chest up and Harry watched him wobble towards the door.

You never really know the value of a person until their silently walking out of your office with a chest full of wine they'll probably down while thinking about you and crying.

Louis turned to Harry in the doorway and watched Harry stare at him with a tinge of pain behind his eyes, at least Louis knew it hurt Harry to hurt Louis and that was always a step in the right direction.

“Next time, remember that I'm half of that relationship, you can't just fight fire with fire because guess what? I get burned too so watch your mouth.”

Harry stood up abruptly as Louis started to head out the door, heading for the exit, Harry had to jog to catch up to him he was oddly fast for the weight he was carrying but Harry caught up to him just as he started wobbling down the street and he grabbed his elbow, lightly.

“At least let me drive you home, you won't make it there before dark with all that weight.”

Harry was inching towards his car that he moved to the front in between the last two session, getting it ready to go home.

Louis leaned away from him as if testing the waters and sighed looking at all the already darkening alleyways.

“Maybe I'll find a new boyfriend in there and make a whole new prompt for the slightly fucked up side of the Internet.”

“Louis, just… just let me drive you home, it's the absolute least I could do, you could get hurt and then I would feel responsible.”

Louis wished he didn't add the last part, Harry fumbled over his words and Louis simply put the chest in his hands and patted his shoulder.

“Wouldn't want to stain your precious conscience with my own fuck ups.”

Harry scrambled to put the chest in the back seat of his car, Louis already sliding into the passenger seat and buckling up.

“I didn't mean it like that.”

“Do you ever mean it like that? Do you ever say what you mean or just the first idiotic thing that comes to your mind?”

Harry got into the car and buckled himself in, secretly checking that Louis did too before he started the car.

“You know I care about you, you know I don't want you to be in pain. I thought I already expressed that to you?”

Louis hummed playing with the strings of Harry's shirt, Harry liked them on him. They were nice and roomy but forming tightly around the curves Louis had that Harry didn't.

“I'm sorry, I know I said some stupid shit today but I'm just worried about you.”

Louis hummed again and Harry pulled the car over and locked the doors, he parked and turned towards Louis who looked at him in shock.

“Now you're holding me against my will, smooth Styles.”

Harry rolled his eyes, unlocked the doors and unbuckled Louis’ seat belt for him.

“You're free to go, no one's holding you against your will but listen to me, please. Just answer me, ignoring me won't solve anything!”

Louis thought about running down the streets to the hotel he could almost barely see from where they were parked.

“Don't you think we're better off that way?”

“What way?”

Louis was oddly calm and Harry was overly interested in ever silver and gold word that fell out of Louis’ lips.

“Ignoring each other. Don't you think we work better that way? I think we do. We're so good at hating each other and pretending the other person doesn't exists it's almost scary how we can just turn off our emotions and I don't know, I kind of liked it better that way.”

Harry processed the information, starring at his legs in confusion, Louis literally wanted to be enemies, he didn't want Harry's time or friendship.

“Get out.”

“What?”

Harry pointed towards the door as the sun was setting, blazing behind Harry's head and making him a silhouette of anger.

“Get out of the car! You want to ignore each other? Why not start right now?”

Harry was yelling at him and to say the least it was terrifying his voice got deeper and caught this raspiness that you just wanted to break so it didn't break you.

“Harry I-I.”

Harry wasn't facing him anymore he was already out of the car, pulling the chest to the side walk and then opened Louis’ door.

Louis looked up at him with terror and he saw Harry's eyes melt for a second, he knew he was scary when he was mad he knew he seemed so much bigger this way and he didn't mean it but he was just so done and they had barely started.

“Just go Louis, come back to work on Wednesday if you're done ignoring me but I don't want to see you until then.”

Louis got out of the car and picked up the chest that seemed so much heavier than before, probably full of hot air and regret with both of their names written on the crystal bottles.

Louis watched Harry slam his door and drive away like a madman, leaving him so close but so far from the hotel.

Once Harry was a small dot in the distance, driving straight into the sun Louis started his journey back. He probably looked so suspicious, people were moving out of his way in the street staring at him like he was mental and he eventually gave up on carrying it and started to drag it across the street.

He was huffing by the time he reached the hotel and Marcus was out front with Eddie who nodded at him and eyed the chest.

“Need help? Where's Harry?”

Louis searched his mind for an excuse as to why the brilliant and charming Harry wasn't with him. He caught his breath and wiped his forehead dry in the cold.

“I told him to drop me off a little down the road, I don't want Will to see him.”

He didn't, he truly didn't want the two to ever see each other again, it would probably end with a fist fight or someone being rushed to the hospital.

Marcus nodded and told Louis that Will had arrived an hour or so ago, looking for him. All Louis could do was thank him and rush as quickly as possible up the stairs with the chest. He wasn't taking the elevator, not even now.

By the time he reached their room and knocked he was panting like mad. Will opened it and didn't even notice his sad and weak appearance as he pulled him inside harshly.

“Where the fuck is my credit card you dumbass?”

That was normal, he always called Louis that and Louis was a little dumb at times so he simply got the card out of his pocket, his breath finally catching up to him and handed it to Will who finally let go of his wrist that was now pounding with pain and would probably bruise.

Will pushed him slightly so he stumbled a little over the box and Will looked down at it with questioning eyes before raising them to look at Louis.

“And this is?”

“Have you been drinking?”

Louis could smell the beer on his breath and his heart sank deep inside of him, angry Will was scary but drunk and angry Will was terrifying.

“Open the damn chest you useless idiot!”

Louis flipped open the lid, careful not to let it land on Wills foot. The array of wines sparkled in the light of the small hallway and Will put his card in his wallet.

“So this is what my hard earned money bought you? Cheap wine and a chest?”

Louis shrunk away from Will in an attempt to turn away but he simply hit into the door and could feel the cold metal under his fingertips.

Will noticed and stepped over the chest kicking it to the side as he pinned Louis’ hands onto the door so he couldn't escape.

“I only bought the wines I promise, the chest was free.”

Will smiled kissing Louis slowly, going down his neck a little to suck into his skin and Louis couldn't help but feel his knees buckle as Will whispered into his neck.

“Where did you get the chest baby, daddy isn't happy with liars and you're supposed to be daddy's good little boy.”

Louis thought of Harry as the words spilled out of his mouth like toxic fumes.

“I am daddy's good little boy, I promise I'm a good boy.”

Will lifted Louis up and tossed him over his shoulder, Louis struggled to get out of his grip as Will dug through the draw in their bedroom, Louis already knew exactly was he was getting.

“Please daddy not the cuffs, I'll be a good boy.”

“Bad boys get punished.”

Louis sighed and felt like crying he didn't want this right now he felt like his whole day was upside down and backwards and he didn't want whatever was about to happen.

Will put him down so he was standing in front of him, Will twirling the handcuffs in his hand like a prize. 

“Strip.”

“Daddy please can we ju-”

“Strip or I'll do it myself!”

He was barking at Louis and Louis was scared of him, Louis was scared of anyone who yelled and was easy to manipulate in this state. His mind wandered to his happy place, this time Harry was there, smiling at him with a tipsy smile and wine in his hand as he stepped out of his clothes throwing them across the room so they were far away from Will, because technically he had to give those back.

Will cocked his eyebrow up at Louis as the clothes hit the ground and Louis instantly knew he was fucked, Will knew all of Louis’ clothes because Will bought them all.

“Who's clothes are those?”

Will already had the cuff on the metal of the bed and he beckoned Louis over and kissed the top of his head, then his cheek and then finally his lips.

“I won't be mad baby, just tell me who you're sleeping with.”

“No one.”

Will pushed him down on all fours and then handcuffed him to the bed. Will himself stripped down and started tugging swiftly at his cock.

“You always looked best like this, scared and nude. Your eyes get so big and blue when they're full of tears.”

He got on the bed and sat on the edge, Louis was being knelt over him so Wills legs were under his torso and Louis knew he was going to get the spanking of a lifetime and that Harry was right.

“Now tell daddy where you got the chest.”

He smacked Louis’ ass and Louis hissed, moving forward so their cocks touched slightly before Louis moved back to his regular position.

“H-”

And other smack to his ass and another lurch forward, Louis’ eyes were already watery and he spit it out in the form of a moan as his ass was smacked harshly another time.

“Fuck! Harry! Please stop, I don't want this!”

Will let his hand hover over Louis’ cheek, his fingers sending shock waves to his skin, the burning of Louis’ skin radiating right back.

“Harry? Harry Styles? From dinner?”

Louis was deadly silent and Will wound his hand back and let it fly down to Louis’ cheek, Louis whimpered in pain.

“Please stop, it hurts, you're hurting me.”

The handcuff was too tight and Will was too close and too angry for him to handle, he smelt like beers and vengeance and Louis was weak, he was so weak and useless just like he said. Louis looked up at him with pleading eyes but Will simply looked away and sent another smack to his sore cheek, Will was strong and he didn't necessarily hold back.

“Answer me!”

Another smack sent Louis’ waterworks off and he start bawling into the seats. Will didn't hold back as he twisted Louis’ body around the handcuff twisting around his skin and ripping pieces off, louis screamed in pain, tears still streaming as Louis was now on his back, his head in Wills lap and Wills fingers pressed very tightly around his jaw.

“Answer me dammit!”

“Y-yes. It was Harry, please let me go, we didn't do anything I swear! He just let me crash at the studio because I was alone, because you… you left me alone. I needed a change of clothes and that's them.”

Will eyed him and let his jaw drop so his head fell against his lap again, Louis looked up with tear stained eyes and Will simply smiled sweetly, the deadly grip he had on Louis’ elbow ate away at the memory of Harry's soft fingertips and Louis begged him to let go.

“When do you have work again baby?”

“W-Wednesday.”

Will lifted Louis’ body off of him and placed him on the bed, placing a pillow underneath his head and stood up, walking towards the door.

He turned back in the doorway, light glittering behind him like the flames of hell, not at all like the pretty sunset behind Harry, Louis shivered as Will spoke again.

“Then you'll just stay here until Wednesday and I'll walk you personally to work, how does that sound?”

Will slammed the door and Louis tugged at the handcuff, he was trapped here until Wednesday and he was already a crying mess.

“Will! Let me go! Please!”

After what felt like hours of screaming Louis finally quieted down and went into the most uncomfortable sleep of his life, laying there naked and waiting for Wednesday.

******  
Louis spent all of Tuesday locked up and occasionally Will would come in to lead him to the bathroom or to shower, he even brought him food but he also had his way with Louis as much or as little as he wanted. Sometimes it was just a kiss but other times it was a full blown shag. Louis crying out and pleading for him to stop every time. Everything was fine until his bathroom session right before bed his smart ass mouth went off on Will which earned him a smack to the face as Will chugged another bear, dropping the bottle to the bathroom floor, shattering it.

He slept through the night surprisingly well for someone handcuffed to the bed and dreams of Harry simply took over and almost made him forget about the stinging in his jaw.

Will had been drinking again, staying up all through the night, downing beers until he passed out in front of their couch, cuddling his hockey stick while Louis laid inside naked.

In the morning Will hit his ass with the hockey stick as a wake up call, laughing at the way Louis cheeks bounced back. 

“Your ass is as spunky as you, now get up baby, don't you have classes today?”

Louis looked at the clock, Will's hands roaming his ass, hockey stick of the floor now and he realized that classes didn't start until noon, would Harry let him in early to hide even after everything he said?

“How about a quick rim before you go?”

Will peeled his cheeks apart and let his tongue circle the muscles. Louis suppressed a moan and tried to pull himself up. Will simply tugged him back down and Louis wished for the millionth time that he was stronger.

“Please, I have to be at work soon and I already pissed Harry off. Oh! OH! Right there!”

He bit his lip and tried to stop himself from moaning but Wills tongue was flicking his hole and Louis tugged on his cock with his free hand.

Once Louis was a mess and crying Will pulled away and pulled a key out of his pocket, he took the handcuffs off and dressed Louis’ himself.

He kissed his head like a baby and then dragged him out of the house. He was wearing tights and he was so hard it was unbearable. A few looks were givin his way as they walked down the street in humiliation. 

When Louis started to calm down Will pulled him into an alleyway and pressed a kiss to his covered cock.

“My beautiful baby can last right? Wouldn't want you to not feel me every time you sit down.”

Louis’ wrist stung as he got hard again, with Wills help of course and then Will dragged him out of the alley way and to the doors of the studio. A group of college students walked past them and snickered at Louis’ outrageous appearance and probably the leaning tower of Pisa that was trying to rip through his pants.

He turned towards the door as Harry answered it with a friendly greeting until he saw who it was, Louis was panting and Will pushed him inside so Harry's arms wrapped around him.

“He better be home tonight or else!”

Will stormed away and Harry closed the door slowly, carrying a limp Louis over to his office and sitting him down in a chair. He hadn't realized how hard Louis was until now.

“Did he drug you? Why are you here so early?”

Louis picked his hand up to dust away his fringe and Harry gasped pointing to the red, bleeding and blistering gashes around his wrist.

“What the fuck did he do to you, we need to get that bandaged up right now!”

Harry was scurrying around his office and Louis shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to make his boner go away.

“Could I possibly take care of this first?”

Louis gestured towards his crotch and Harry shrugged as Louis got up to walk away, already stroking his cock with his fingers, trying to balance on the way to the door.

Harry caught him before he could fall and crack his head open on the door frame and Harry sighed bringing him back to his chair.

“You're not leaving this room, it's like you haven't walked in days.”

Louis stroked his cock through his thin pants not caring at all who saw and he groaned out loud. Harry would be lying if he didn't say he felt his dick twitch from that. 

“I haven't walked since Monday I have been handcuffed to my own bed, and I couldn't even eat from being so sad and because my jaw is killing me, so I'm a bit of a mess and all I can think about is my stupid fucking boner!”

Harry didn't really know what to do in this situation besides force feed Louis and make sure he was safe and warm. Then the stupidest thing he would ever say left his mouth.

“Can I help?”

Louis stopped touching himself and looked towards Harry with dreary eyes, he looked so weak in that moment and Harry even wondered if he was on the right mindset to answer that question.

It was ghostly quiet for a second and Harry started to speak as Louis started to take off his shirt.

“Forget I aske-”

“Help me to the bathroom?”

Harry shook his head yes, that's not necessarily what he meant and he was sure Louis knew that. Harry went behind Louis anyway and spotted him while he stood up.

Will kinda dragged him along and his adrenaline was at a high point there but now he felt weak in the knees and the mind. Harry grabbed Louis’ arm lightly, trying not to hurt him further and wrapped it around his neck so Louis could lean on him as they walked.

“Sorry.”

They walked out the door, luckily the bathrooms were close by. Harry was utterly confused as to why Louis was apologizing to him.

He opened the bathroom door and helped Louis inside and into a stall where he could hold onto the wall for support.

“You don't have to apologize to me, technically you shouldn't be apologizing to anyone.”

Louis was quiet until he whimpered and Harry didn't know if it was from pleasure or pain. Probably a sad mixture of both but moments later there was a flush and Louis walked back out and washed his hands as Harry watched him to see if he would fall.

Louis seemed to blindly search for him and Harry met him halfway and helped him out of the bathroom and into the main wearing area. Penelope was getting her desk ready but she stopped in shock and looked at Harry. Harry smiled suddenly so glad to see her and he helped Louis to the desk.

“Please get me some protein shakes, Gatorade, anything you don't have to chew.”

Penelope was already putting her scarf back on and grabbing her keys as Harry dragged Louis with him and into the room. Harry had a first aid kit in every room and he pulled his out, rummaging through it as Louis leaned forward on the desk.

“If you bandage it he will know.”

Harry was pulling out medical supplies and he was almost baffled at the fear behind Louis’ voice, it was small but it was there.

“It'll get infected.”

Louis pulled his to his chest the cut stung under his fingertips as he looked at Harry like he was crazy.

“Did he do anything else to you?”

Louis was staring at him holding his hand out now for Harry to clean and wrap, maybe if Harry was distracted he would believe his lies.

“Sexually? We had a lot of sex, yes.”

Harry continued to wrap his wrist, cleaning spots as he went and noticed the bruise on Louis’ jaw but decided to save that for later.

“Was it consensual?”

Louis’ hand was limp in Harry's as he spoke, his voice very low, as if the walls could hear his slow heartbeat and would scream his secrets out of the chimney.

“He's my boyfriend Harry.”

Harry wrapped the final edges of the bandage so his wrist was completely covered and he let Louis’ hand fall into his lap. He checked out all of his fingers as he responded.

“I didn't ask that, did you say no, tell him to stop or try to pry him off of you. Considering you were handcuffed to your own bed against your will I'm assuming no, it wasn't very consensual but I'm giving you a chance here to tell me the truth.”

Louis’ eyes watered in tears as he remembered his own voice echoing into nothing as he screamed at Will to stop or to get off.

“I did… I did ask him to stop, maybe once or twice.”

Harry knew Louis was lying, knew he probably asked a lot more and he just fuzzed over it taking it as a confession and moving on.

“Did he hurt you? Hit you?”

Louis knew his bruises were too hand like to stop Harry from just playing them off as self inflicted so he simply nodded.

“He just held me too tight for too long, it's not his fau-”

“Yes it is.”

Louis shook his head and put his nose up in the air again, not wanting to look at Harry anymore, he even took his arm back from him and brought it close to his chest, letting it feel his racing heart.

“He's my boyfriend Harry, he loves me! He said it himself.”

Harry stood up and rolled his eyes, taking the first aid kit and putting it back on the shelf, he leaned over his desk to stare at Louis like a general in the military in all those war movies.

“I love you means nothing if it's followed by a fist.”

“He's not abusive he's just drunk, he says he doesn't mean anything!”

Harry sighed not wanting to further upset Louis but letting his anger get the best of him.

“He doesn't get to decide anything. If you think you're in an abusive relationship Louis, you are! Just because he doesn't think it is doesn't just simply make everything he has done magically disappear! He doesn't get to decide how you feel.The abuser doesn't get to decide if the victim is being abused.”

Louis was quiet, he knew Harry was right as always and he knew he should listen but something inside of him warmed at the thought of Will. 

“I'm calling the police on his ass.”

“No Harry! Please, just let's not do that right now. Let's just go along with your plan, let's catch him cheating. Can we just do that one last thing before we send him off to prison or whatever? You don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend because he's already jealous. I just want to see it with my own eyes.”

Harry looked at him, helplessly begging for him to not call the police and Harry actually put the phone down and sighed sinking into his chair.

“What if it gets worse then I'll feel gu-”

“Guilty, yes I know.”

Harry felt like ripping his eyes out and Louis noticed his shift in mood and felt bad because, Harry did have good intentions.

“I'm sorry, I know you walked into my life at the wrong time, I'm sorry I'm bothering you.”

Harry looked up and he could hear Penelope returning from the store and he quickly grabbed Louis’ hand in his own.

“You're wrong again, I came into your life at exactly the right time.”

He pulled his hand back as Penelope walked back in with all kinds of juices and shakes and of course Gatorades for Louis.

She set them all on the table and Harry thanked her before she scurried out to set up for the day. Harry pushed some towards Louis and stood up.

“Eat, you need the energy. I'll be in classes until later so when I get back I'll drop you off at home I guess.”

“Will is picking me up and dropping me off from now on, he doesn't trust me.”

Harry laughed as he approached his door, peeking out to see the silhouettes of many of his students and their parents.

“I guess we will see him later then.”

With that Harry walked out the door and Louis could hear his booming voice through the door, he could hear him talking with excitement and Louis stood up and used the table for support to move to Harry's chair, the cushions relaxing him as he sipped on the protein shake. 

He let his body relax for the first time since he fell asleep in Harry's arms and he thought about how he was going to survive the night with Will. He trusted in Will to leave for a bar or something, like he always did but what if tonight was different?

Harry was going to try to call whoever this flirtatious amazing person was to come talk to Will as soon as Louis could pry out his location. Then Harry would swoop in and get Louis and they would catch Will in the act.

Louis spent the rest of the day in Harry's chair either eating or sleeping. Eventually his jaw was given ice and heavy attention from Penelope who wanted to be a nurse one day and was more than happy to play the part for Louis.

“Harry's almost done with classes, he asked the Pattersons to move their one on one to Sunday, said he had a family emergency.”

Louis hummed as she redid the bandages on his hand and smiled softly at him. Louis smiled back just glad to have someone to talk to.

“He's a good guy, good intentions. I yelled at him today and a little bit on Monday and I feel bad.”

She moved Louis’ hair a little and then checked for any sort of gash or cut on his head or neck and found nothing, just his jaw. 

“It's probably just a bruise it's not even that noticeable, nothing I would rush myself to the hospital over but that wrist of yours is pretty scratched up.

Louis hummed at that, his wrist feeling like it was on fire as they sat there and talked and suddenly he didn't want Penelope there anymore. 

“Can you hand me that water over there?”

She gladly got it for him and Harry walked in, adjusting his shorts. Penelope gave him the rundown of Louis’ health as Louis looked him up and down, he wasn't going to deny how beautiful Harry was and he could look at long as he didn't touch.

Penelope quietly exited the room and Harry didn't bother to ask Louis to move he simply sat in the seat Louis was supposed to be in and smiled.

“I called Kevin, you remember Kevin.”

Louis hummed thinking about all the Kevin's he possibly knew throughout the years and looked at Harry with confusion.

“Blonde afro Kevin?”

Harry nodded proudly and Louis snickered a little bit.

“You hook up with blonde afro Kevin from college?”

Harry crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as Louis continued to snicker at him.

“Kevin made it big on Broadway and he's a gentlemen and he's willing to help us so hush up.”

Louis put his arms up in defense and checked his watch.

“Will should be here soon.”

As if one cue Penelope came running back into the office with a nervous smile of her face.

“There's quite a large man here saying he's looking for Louis.”

Louis raised his hand to silence her and she bit her lip as he stood, feeling stronger than before and walked carefully over to the door, peeking out.

Will was looking around the studio, a few parents still left over, putting on their coats and waiting for their daughters. He wouldn't cause a scene here, it was perfect.

“Harry, I'll text you.”

Harry nodded and he walked out of the office, adjusting the coat he was wearing all day long to make it seem like he just put it on.

“Hi Will, you're right on time.”

He hummed flipping through the magazine he was holding before putting it back in the spot he found it and planted a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“Where's Harry?”

He was looking around the room with a hungry look in his eyes and Louis pushed him towards the door lightly, hoping he would drop it.

“Harry's in our office, busy man that one, almost no time for visitors. Why don't we just go?”

Will seemed to ignore every word that spilled out of Louis’ mouth every plead ignored as he moved towards the office Penelope watched with wide eyes as he opened the door without knocking.

“Styles?”

Harry looked up from his paperwork and stood as Will walked in, Louis followed behind and grabbed his wrist lightly.

“William let's go home, I need to rest.”

Will pulled his hand away from Louis and mimicked Harry's leaning position on his desk.

“How was my boyfriend today? You see he's deathly afraid of the elevator and only takes the stairs, twinkle toes here fell down and hurt himself he was carrying some stupid chest full of wine and it cut off his skin. Was he dizzy?”

Harry put on a dumbfounded face and looked at Louis with what Louis knew was fake shock.

“Dizzy? Oh no! He was a little weak so he spent some time in the office, missed a class or two but don't worry Penelope is training to be a nurse and she was more than happy to assist him all day.”

Will smiled and pulled Louis under his arm and Harry could only picture handcuffs hanging off the tips of his dirty fingers as Will spoke up again.

“Well thank you for supporting him, clothing him, do you bathe him here too? Kiss him before he goes to bed?”

Harry raised his hands up and had this casual breezy voice on as his brain started to spin with a plan.

“You know what, I don't want any hard feelings Louis and I are just friends. How about we meet at the bar right up the block? My friend Kevin and I were going to catch up but he wouldn't mind if you guys joined us at 6:30. All on me of course.”

Will thought about it and kissed the top of Louis’ head before he responded.

“I'll be there. Louis here won't be, he needs to rest.”

Harry smiled holding his hand out for Will to shake and they shook for what felt like centuries to Louis. Will was smiling but little did he know Louis would be right in that bar at exactly 6:45, watching him locking lips with Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments❤️ 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
